New Friends and New Enemies
by WaterWolfAngel43
Summary: England was experimenting with his magic spells again and once again it backfired. Because of this the Hetalia characters that we all know and love will be transported to the Soul Eater universe where they meet Ashley and Rick. What will happen when the Axis found out about Ashley and Rick's depressing past. *I DO NOT OWN THE HETALIA AND SOUL EATER CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

*Ashley POV*

"Are we there yet?" I asked my meister. My meister is my twin brother. He has short light brown hair with matching light brown eyes, slightly tan, and two inches taller than me Which irritates me since I am older than him.

"No, now stop whining it's really annoying." He said sounding irritated.

"But you said that it woulndn't be far from Death City." I whined.

"I lied now shut up." He snapped.

"You can be really mean sometimes." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

If you are wondering where we are, well we are in the middle of the desert ands it's so hot out here. There is nothing but sand, dirt, and the dreaded heat. The reason why we are out here is because we have been assigned a mission from Lord Death to destroy some kishins out here. I don't know about you, but I don't see shit. Oh, wait, I think I see three people running over here. 'I wonder what they are doing out here,' I thought.

"Hey, Rick," I address my brother,"What is that?"

"I don't know, but they are heading this way." He said while hesitatingly waving at the blurry figures.

"Don't wave at them. What if they are ralists?"

"Why would rapists be out here?"

"Probably targetting runa ways!"

"Fine."

The figures got closer and closer. Now I can see them clearly. Three people that look about our age or older. All three of them seemed to wear different color military uniform that barely fit them. The blond one wore green, the bruneete wore navy blue, and the jet black haired one wore white. And behind them was...an army?

"Maybe we should run." I suggested.

"Yeah." We started to run away from the group. Since Rick was faster he was ahead of me, I decided to hold them off while he ran.

"Hey, keep running. I'll slow them down."

"What about you?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm tougher than you and you are faster than me. So stop talking and keep running." I, more or less, snapped at him.

All he did was nod and ran faster. 'See you soon' I thought before slowing down to a jog than stop. The three figures also stopped. I turned and faced them. The first the I noticed was the defying gravity curl on the left side of the bruneete's head.

"Why are you following us?" I asked the strangers.

The blond one tried to grab my arm, but all I did was kick him in the balls. He yelped in pain while his friends winced at the scene.

"Why are you following us?" I repeated.

Instead of answering he swiftly got up and hit my head before I could react. I became dizzy as he slunged me over his shoulder as he and his friends began to walk away. All I could think at the moment was 'Crap'.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ashley's POV*

'Where the fuck am I?' was the first thing I thought before opening my brown eyes. I looked around my surroundings noting almost every detail. I was in a cell. It was dark and the walls were cold and hard. There were rusty metal bars seemed ready to collapse.

I waited to see if someone was coming or of I was being guarded but no one came or let me know that they were there. Just silence. I decided it was the best time to escape. Silently, I stood up and walked towards the metal door transforming my finger into the blade of my scythe. I insert the blade into the keyhole and started picking the lock. After hearing the satisfying click, I gently swung the door open and tiptoe out the stony hallway.

After a few feet, I saw a light casting it's shadow in the dark and empty hall. I ran not caring about getting caught. I need to get out of here and find my brother. I ran out of the building into the light to find myself still in the desert. 'What the fuck?' I thought. I looked around and found a town not too far from were I was. 'Maybe Rick is there' I wondered.

I ran towards the town only slowing down when I got close enough. I stopped at the market place and began my search until I found him. I shouted his name waving my arms as he looked at my direction.

"Where the fuck have you been, Ash?" I explained to him what happened and he stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just, how can you get in that much trouble in a few hours?"

"What do you expect? I kicked a dude in the balls." I said sweatdropping.

"Well, we might as well go home."

"What about the kishin?"

"We'll look for that later." I reluctantly nodded as we headed for the train station. We were too tired to walk from here back to Death city. I started having a feeling that something was going to happen and I was right. The three guys from before were in front of us and a kishin behind us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep,"

I started glowing into a light silver color before transformed into my weapons form. It was a black double bladed scythe with blue designs at the edge of the blades and on the handle with a red ribbon tied around the handle.

Once Rick grabbed the handle he charged at the kishin, jumping next to its neck and sinned slashing at it. The kishin fell to the ground turning into dust leaving behind it red soul. Rick through me into the air as I transformed back into my human self. I walked up to it and like our friend Soul shove the red orb in my mouth, chewing and swallowing it.

"Let's go." I said walking away Rick following close behind.

"What about those guys?"

"Leave them. They seem to be in the middle of processing what just happened. We'll be gone soon anyway." And with that we left.

*A/N: Hello, I just realized that I didn't add to the summary anything. Anyway, I am remaking this fanfic which happened to be my first official fanfic that I wrote on Wattpad and improving it and I also wanted to know if you would like me to include the character bio incase you might get confused with the characters and not mistake them for a Mary sue. Thank you bye.*


	3. Character bio: Ashley

Name: Ashley Austin

Appearance: medium length brown hair with light brown eyesand pale skin

Personality: quiet, sarcastic, funny, protective, tomboy, lazy

Weapon/Meister: weapon- double blade scythe

Meister: Rick

Friends: Verona, Gin, Soul, Maka, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, Rick

Family: Rick- brother

Crush/Boyfriend: None

Likes: sweets, video games, music, books

Dislike: Ragnorak, girly stuff, pink, dresses, skirts, milk, assholes

Bio: Ashley is the older sister of Rick. She is 15. While she and Rick were on a job she was kidnapped by Medusa who used her as an experiment. Medusa combined her DNA with various creatures allowing her to take their form by will. She escaped and helped defeat her.


	4. Character bio: Rick

Name: Rick Austin

Appearance: short dark hair with dark eyes and light tan skin

Personality: calm, cool, protective

Weapon/Meister: meister

Weapon: Ashley

Friends: Verona, Gin, Soul, Maka, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ashley

Family: Ashley- sister

Crush/Girlfriend: None

Likes: training, video games

Dislike: Backstabers, complaining

Bio: Rick is the younger brother of Ashley. He is 14. While Ashley was kidnapped, he freaked out and Soul looked out for him. When she came back they became almost inseparable. He and a couple of their friends knew about the experiments that Medusa preformed on her.


	5. Chapter 3

*Ashley's POV*

We walked for a couple of miles before I turned around. The three guys were still following us. I told my brother and he suggested that we run. I told him that we were too far away from the train station and there were no taxi cabs near by.

"We are gonna have to fly out of here." I said. Rick sighed knowing I was right. He nodded. I took both his arms and consentrated on wings. Once they appeared I began moving them, slowly lifting us into the air. I felt a slight tug bellow me and saw the blond gripping my brothers leg. One by one both the brunette and the dark haired boy attached themselves onto their friends leg. Before I knew it we were already 25 feet off the ground.

* * *

><p>Its been two and a half hours since we began flying. I don't think I could take much more of this weight. Rick seems to notice because he asked me how I was doing which I replied 'good'. I know he wouldn't buy it. Why would he? I'm starting to sweat and he keeps slipping. There were close calls but it's getting more difficult to keep up the speed and height.<p>

After a while I finally see Death City. I can see my house from here but I'll have to land right now and walk the rest of the way. Flying can take a lot out of you. By the time I lamded I collapsed to the floor and laid there for a bit.

"Ash, get up. We got to go home." Rick said.

I nodded, letting him know I heard him. I opened my eyes and lifted myself off the floor. We started walking home along with the other guys.

"Are you sure they can come with us?" I asked him.

"Well you didn't drop them off." He answered.

"Whatever, should we at least know their names."

"Might as well."

"Hey who are you guys?" I asked them. They didn't say anything for a while until the brunette spoke.

"We have two names." He said with an Italian accent.

"Well you can say both or just one of them."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas." He said.

"I am Kiku Honda." The dark haired boy said with a Japanese accent.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." The blond said with a German accent. I tried hard not to laugh at his name. _'No wonder he seems grumpy all the time_' I thought. I looked into their souls to make sure they were telling the truth which they were. I found out that both Feliciano and Kiku are weapons while Ludwig is a meister. I also found out that Ludwig and Feliciano's souls are compatible.

"Rick, they are meister and weapons." I informed him.

"Okay we'll talk to Lord Death about enrolling them in but right now we need to get home and rest." I nodded and told the group in which they shrugged.

"What about Blair?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something." And we continued to walk home in silence.


End file.
